Some Candy Talking
by eric-idle-rules
Summary: Cena/Orton - First there was some sillyness, then that turned to serious conversation, and that turned back into sillyness


"Say you stand by your man. Tell me something I don't understand. You said you love me and that's a fact. Then you left me, said you felt trapped." Randy had the CD player in the bedroom turned up as he danced around the room, singing along to The Clash in just his underwear. "Did you stand by me? No not at all." He was dancing back and forth from the basket of the clean laundry over to the closet where he was hanging things up.

He turned around feeling the presence of someone watching him. "What the hell are you doing?" John asked, smiling.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Acting like an idiot."

Randy held up a piece of clothing, "At least I'm being productive while I'm acting like an idiot."

"And what the hell is that hanging from your mouth?"

"Oh, this? It's a candy necklace," he answered, taking it out of his mouth.

"Why do you—"

"Have a candy necklace?" Randy finished. "Nostalgia."

"You know that it's supposed to go around your neck," John walked over and took the necklace, putting it over Randy's head.

"I know, I tried that, but it wasn't very comfortable, so I decided to just hang it from my mouth. I was holding it when I started on it, but then I thought I'd hang up the clothes. Then I put on some music because it was way too quiet in here, and that's where you found me," Randy explained.

"Ya know, I never would have put you as a fan of punk rock," John said, leaning in and taking a candy piece between his teeth.

Randy let his head fall back as he felt John's tongue reach under the necklace. "Mmm, well, I never thought you'd put out a rap album, so there ya go."

John pulled the necklace back and let it snap on Randy's neck. "Those things taste like shit."

Randy grinned, "I know, but I have a whole bag of them that I found at the Dollar Tree."

"No wonder they taste like shit, if you got a whole bag for a dollar. Plus tax."

"Maybe we could give them out at Halloween. Kids love these things," Randy thought out loud.

"So, you just wanna keep these around for another six months?"

"Sure, candy necklaces and Twinkies, all the food left after the end of the world. Hell, if it tastes like crap now they won't taste any shittier in six months."

"You got a point." John stepped back as the song changed over to Brown Eyed Girl by The Sex Pistols. He walked over to the CD player, turned it down and put the last song on again. "You know when I say I'll stand by my man, I mean it. You know I'd never leave you. And, uh, I'd like to run something by you."

Randy sat down on the bed and took of the candy necklace, but he let it hang from his mouth again. "Yeah?" he asked around the candy.

"Well, I was wondering… hoping… that maybe you'd like to…"

"Like to what? Just spit it out, John."

John took a seat next to Randy and laced his fingers with Randy's. "Would you move back to Mass with me?"

"Sure," Randy shrugged, not thinking that was such a big thing to ask. "We've been living together in Florida for over five years, and I know you'd like to be closer to your family, I realize that."

"Well, that's one reason, but, there's something else. Something we can't do here."

Randy arched an eyebrow, "There is?"

"Look, if we go back to Mass, well…" John got down on one knee and pulled out a box from his pocket. When he opened it, there was a silver ring in the same style of his own staring back at Randy. "Randy Orton, uh, will you, uh, marry me?"

Randy looked down at John in wide eyed shock, the candy necklace falling into his lap. "Yeah, yes! John, of course!" John slid the ring onto Randy's finger and smiled at it. He then stood up and tackled Randy on the bed. John began kissing him all over; he ran his hands on Randy's chest. "I love you, love you so much," John muttered over and over. Randy breathed out a few "I love yous," as well, as he let John kiss and touch all over him.

"God, we're such saps," John laughed, pulling back from his lover.

Randy laughed, as well, "I guess so. Now," he pushed himself up onto his elbows and kissed John's nose, "could you continue where you left off?"

"Not a problem."

"You know, this'll be my first time having sex while engaged."

John smiled, "What do ya know? Mine too! Go figure."

He licked and nibbled across Randy's jaw, then started in on his ear lobe. "How long have you been planning that?"

"Planning what?" John asked, getting right back to work on running his tongue down Randy's neck.

"This," Randy said, sticking his left hand in John's face. "You had the box in your back pocket; you had to have been planning on giving it to me for a while."

John paused his actions, pulling back so he could look Randy in the eyes, "Actually, I was coming in here to hide it from you to wait for the right moment. Then I saw you in here, singing and dancing, just being you, the man I love, and I knew that then iwas/i the right time." John gave Randy several quick kisses on the lips, "Thank you. Thank you for just being you."

"It's not that hard to do, and thankfully, you can put up with me. And, amazingly, I can put up with you."

"Damn right, you do." John started up again, going right to Randy's chest. He took a nipple in his mouth and nipped at it. He licked around it, feeling it perk up in his mouth. Randy moaned when John began blowing on it. John moved down and slid Randy's briefs off.

"You taste good," Randy informed him as both men lay spent on the bed.

* * *

"Pineapple juice," John said. Randy stopped for a minute to pull back and stare at John like he was crazy. "What?" John continued, "I heard somewhere it makes all that taste better. I guess it worked," he finished with a smirk.

"Apparently." Randy was about to kiss him again when he thought aloud, "Does it work with anything else?"

Jon thought, "Hmm, I only heard pineapple juice. Sorry, baby."

Randy rolled off to the side, curling into John, "It's ok." He began to lick at John's neck. "I should try that sometime."

"Mmm."

"So, when did you want to leave here?"

"You're really gonna do this, then? You're willing to leave Florida, head up to Massachusetts and officially get married?"

"For you, babe," Randy said, turning John's head to the side so they were looking right at each other, "I'd do anything," he finished with a small kiss on John's lips. "Love you."

"You're saying that a lot now," John noted with a smile.

"I know, because it's true. Hey, that was my first 'I love you' while engaged!"

"Well, I like it. And I love you too. Now, how about we finish hanging up those clothes?"

Randy rolled off the bed and pulled on his briefs. He found the candy necklace had fallen on the floor, so he picked it up and started chewing on it again. "Maybe we should shower first?"

John looked at himself and nodded in agreement. "Ok, but I really want those clothes hung up."

"Yes, sir," Randy saluted him before running off to the shower. Then Randy peaked his head out the door and said, "Hey, this'll be my first shower while engaged." John just laughed and walked over to join him.

"Are you gonna keep saying that?"

"Saying what?" Randy asked, turning the shower on.

"This is my first whatever while being engaged."

"Does it annoy you?" When John didn't answer, Randy gave his trademark smirk, "It does, doesn't it? I think you have your answer. Now, get in here for our first shower together as an engaged couple."


End file.
